


Sick and Spotty

by redspotspecial



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chicken Pox, Daddy Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, only not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redspotspecial/pseuds/redspotspecial
Summary: "I think you should go back to bed," Bull says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Bull and Cullen are in an established relationship that includes various role-playing scenarios. This being Bull, they're not heavily negotiated ahead of time, but both parties are fully consenting. Safewords are not mentioned, but the reader can safely assume that they both have them. Tonight's scenario is non-sexual age play with medical role-play, with Cullen both the little and the person running the scenario.

When Bull visits Cullen tonight, he's not sure what to expect except that it will be little Cullen behind the door. The code-words in Cullen's note told him to expect that. Cullen has an unexpected taste for the elaborate, so Bull is confident there will be more.

He lets himself in and locks the door behind him. Where is Cullen? "Hide and seek, is it?" he says, aloud.  
"Daddy?" Cullen's voice sounds weak and hoarse from his loft. He climbs down slowly.  
"Hey, Imekari. Ready for bed so soon? That's not like my Cullen."  
Cullen coughs.  
"What's the matter, baby? Aren't you feeling good?"  
"'m fine," Cullen says, his voice still rough. He coughs again.  
"You just took a nap for no reason, then?" Bull says, raising his eyebrow.  
"Yes." Cullen coughs again. "I napped now, so I don't have to nap later, and we can play all night." He tugs at the collar of his nightshirt.

"That's very thoughtful of you, baby, but how about you leave the thinking to Daddy?"  
"Not a baby," Cullen says.  
Bull chuckles. "All right, Imekari. You're a big boy who hasn't hugged Daddy hello yet." He opens his arms. Cullen melts into them. He's hot enough that he might almost really melt. Bull kisses him on the forehead. "And you're a big boy who's got a fever."  
"Do not," Cullen says.  
"Yes you have," Bull says. "You're burning up."  
"Don't feel hot," Cullen says.

He is cooling down, actually. Heating rune must be in his bed. It's a good variant on little Cullen: sick little Cullen. And an interesting choice from the man who two days ago was actually sick with lyrium withdrawal, and wouldn't let anyone near him.

"I think you should go back to bed," Bull says.  
"Don't want to. Wanna play."  
"I know, Imekari. But you're not feeling well, so how about I set you up in bed with a mug of elfroot tea, and then I'll climb up there and play cards with you?"  
"I'm not sick. It's just a sore throat," Cullen says. He coughs again.  
"A sore throat and a cough, and a cranky, tired little boy with a fever," Bull says gently.

Cullen scratches his stomach.  
"What's that, baby?" Bull says.  
"Nothing, Daddy."  
"Why were you scratching nothing, Imekari?"  
"Just an itch," Cullen says, squirming. He tugs at his collar again, like it's too tight.

"Let me see," Bull says. "Shirt off, baby."  
"No," Cullen says, but he sounds sad and quiet, and is helping Bull take off his nightshirt.

"That nothing looks very itchy, Imekari." Clusters of little red welts on Cullen's chest and stomach and arms. One low down on his neck, where the collar would irritate it. "Looks like you're getting childpox."

It doesn't really look like childpox. More like a very weak rashvine solution, applied unevenly, but the idea is clear. Bull's done that sometimes, tied people up so they couldn't scratch, and made them itch until they begged. You need a stronger solution for a dwarf, and triple distilled to make a Qunari itch even a little. He hasn't had the chance to do it very often, most people don't like how it feels. If Cullen's a fan, Bull could definitely go for that again. He looks real pretty all marked up.

"Nooo," Cullen says. "Don't wanna. Don't wanna get sick." He's shaking a little.  
Bull pulls him in for another hug. "I know you don't, baby, but looks like the germs didn't give you a vote. Now, how about I put you into bed and grab some salve for those yucky spots so they don't itch any more?"

They have salve on hand. Took Cullen a long time to agree to that, but when Bull said he wouldn't beat Cullen's ass raw until he did, he came around.

He helps Cullen up the ladder. Not the only partner Cullen's had who can do that, but the only one who can make him seem as light as the little boy he's being tonight.

The jar of salve is in a crate near Cullen's desk. He takes it, and a cloth, up to Cullen's bed. There's a faint, tickly smell of more rashvine. Cullen's face is slightly damp now. He must have the rag nearby, to apply more at need. Under his pillow, maybe. He's still shirtless.

"Here you go, Imekari. I'll make those naughty spots go away." As he rubs the salve into Cullen's chest and belly, Cullen sighs a little with relief. Bull, looking up between strokes, gets to see the moment the new spots start flaring red and angry on his boy's face.

"Look at that, baby. More spots! Bet that itches," he says, gently touching Cullen's face. There's a hand mirror on the floor under Cullen's bed, for showing him his handiwork. Before now it's been a pretty pink mark from a spanking, some nice ropework, or his face when flushed and ecstatic.

Now it's the Commander of the Inquisition, his face red and crumpled and covered in the red, itchy bumps of a childhood illness.  
"Daddy, don't tell anyone," Cullen says. He raises his hand to his face, the mirror copying hand and shocked expression.  
"Why not, Imekari"  
"They'll laugh. It looks stupid. And disgusting. And babyish."  
"No they won't," Bull says, taking hold of Cullen's hand and gently bringing it down from his face before he can scratch.

"It's _embarrassing_ ," Cullen says, in a tone of great anguish.  
"Cullen, there's no shame in being sick," Bull says firmly.  
Cullen starts crying, for real. Bull holds him close and rubs his back. _So this is what he needs from me._ "There's no shame in it. Everyone gets childpox."  
"Even Ser Barris? Even King Alistair?"  
"Even them. All the little Templars. It's only natural, Imekari."

He holds Cullen for a long time. As his sobs subside, Cullen says softly, "I get sick too much." His nose is stuffy from crying. "It's 'cause I'm weak."  
"No, baby. It's just bad luck," Bull says. He wipes Cullen's face clean from snot and tears, and applies salve to the itchy spots. "You're my strong boy who hasn't scratched his face once."

He looks at Cullen's chest again. The spots there are already fading, thanks to the salve. "And here I thought I'd have to tie mittens to you to keep you from scratching."  
Cullen smiles shyly. "Well, I'm not all better yet. Maybe more spots will come."  
"That's right, the night is still young. Now, Imekari, how about that card game?"


End file.
